


Escape

by kaa05n2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Gen, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaa05n2/pseuds/kaa05n2
Summary: Merry Christmas! :)*Sheratan (Beta Arietis) is a star in the constellation of Aries.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brioche_equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brioche_equinox/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> _*Sheratan (Beta Arietis) is a star in the constellation of Aries._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
